US 20130284069 A1 Ashish Dubey, discloses Geopolymer compositions comprising reaction product of thermally activated aluminosilicate mineral/calcium aluminate cement/calcium sulfate such as anhydrous calcium sulfate/chemical activator such as alkali metal salt/water. It discloses the compositions may contain air-entraining agents or foaming agents. It also discloses using the composition for panels, road patch, traffic bearing surfaces, and pavements. It discloses some embodiments of its invention can be used with different fillers and additives including foaming agents and air entraining agents for adding air in specific proportions to make lightweight cementitious products, including precast construction elements, construction repair products, traffic bearing structures such as road compositions with good expansion properties and no shrinkage.
US 20130284070 A1 Ashish Dubey, discloses a Geopolymer composition for e.g. panels comprises reaction product of thermally activated aluminosilicate mineral/calcium sulfoaluminate cement/calcium sulfate such as anhydrous calcium sulfate/chemical activator such as alkali metal salt/water. It discloses the compositions may contain air-entraining agents or foaming agents. It discloses using the composition for patching compositions for road repair, road patching, traffic bearing surfaces, and pavements. It discloses the geopolymer compositions of some embodiments of its invention can be used with different fillers and additives including foaming agents and air entraining agents for adding air in specific proportions to make lightweight cementitious products, including precast construction elements, construction repair products, and patching compositions which have good expansion properties and no shrinkage e.g. suitable for road repairs and pavements.
As explained by Freeze Thaw and ASTM C-672, US Spec, posted on the Internet May 21, 2010, durability is the ability of concrete to resist weathering action, chemical attack and abrasion while maintaining its desired engineering properties. How durable concrete products need to be depends on the kind of environment they will be exposed to. As cold weather approaches, concepts like freeze-thaw and resistance to deicing salts become important to understand. When water freezes, it expands 9%. As the water in moist concrete freezes, it produces pressure in the pores of concrete. If this pressure exceeds the tensile strength, the cavity will dilate and rupture. Successive freeze-thaw cycles will then eventually cause expansion and cracking, scaling, and/or crumbling of the concrete. Deicing chemicals, used for snow and ice removal, can aggravate freeze-thaw deterioration. Therefore, when using cement products, such as patching materials, on concrete roadways it is important that these materials have a strong resistance to the effects of these harsh conditions and chemicals.